Today, many systems and services exist in which users can upload media content such as video productions to a content server for other users to download and watch (e.g., consume). However, it is often the case that user-uploaded media content lacks structured metadata. Moreover, even were systems or services to define structured metadata for media content is extant, it is not certain that the user who uploads the media content will know the correct information or be inclined to provide that information.
The above-described deficiencies of today's techniques are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.